My Husband To Be
by Yumiko20
Summary: TRADUCTION. Wolfram et Yuuri vont finalement se marier et Wolfram a disparu. Où peut-il être ? Rejoignez Yuuri dans la recherche de son futur mari. One-shot – Wolfram x Yuuri.


**Auteur :** Mixedfic

**Traductrice :** Yumiko20

**Bêta-reader :** Camille

**Catégorie : **Romance / Drama

**Rating :** T

**Paring :** Yuuri Shibuya – Wolfram von Bielefeld

**Résumé : **Wolfram et Yuuri vont finalement se marier et Wolfram a disparu. Où peut-il être ? Rejoignez Yuuri dans la recherche de son futur mari. One-shot – Wolfram x Yuuri.

**Disclamer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de _My Husband To Be_ de Mixedfic qui m'a aimablement donné son autorisation ! Sinon, tout appartient à l'auteur du manga _Kyou Kara Maou !_, Tomo Takabayashi.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Salut, j'ai écrit cette fic parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé sur les autres, donc c'est un petit bouche-trou, en attendant que je les finisse. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.

**My Husband To Be**

C'était le jour où ils devaient se marier et là la mar... Non attendez, je voulais dire le second marié était introuvable.

Oh, vous devez penser, qu'est-ce que je peux bien être en train de jacasser. Eh bien, pour vous dire la vérité, je vais me marier dans moins de 4 heures et mon mari est introuvable. Je le cherche depuis 30 minutes – non, attendez, depuis 31 minutes. Où est-il ?!

Oh oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire mon nom, je m'appelle Yuuri Shibuya. En fait, mon nom est plus long que ça, mais ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant. Mon mari, oui je suis aussi un homme au cas où, Wolfram von Bielefeld, est actuellement, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, absent. Et il a le culot de m'appeler « boulet ».

…

……

………

**ATTENDEZ UNE MINUTE ! EST-IL EN TRAIN DE ME TROMPER ?? **

Excusez-moi un instant, je passe en mode « auteur » parce que je ne peux vraiment pas réfléchir quand je suis énervé.

**POV de l'auteur**

Yuuri sortit furibond de la salle des portraits et marcha directement jusqu'à l'endroit où Conrad entraînait ses soldats.

« CONRAD ! » Cria Yuuri lorsqu'il arriva vers lui.

« Votre Majesté je sais que vous avez une voix forte et belle, mais s'il vous plaît, ne l'utilisez pas quand vous êtes juste à côté de moi. » Déclara Conrad. C'était un côté de Conrad que Yuuri ne connaissait pas encore, il faisait semblant d'être méchant et sarcastique ?!

« Ok, c'était bizarre, mais je ne suis pas là pour ça… J'ai besoin de savoir où est Wolfram, est-ce que tu as une idée ? » Yuuri voulait le savoir désespérément et espérait que Conrad le saurait.

« Oui, j'ai vu Wolfram aujourd'hui. Il entraînait ses soldats ce matin. Quand je suis allé entraîner les miens, il a dit qu'il avait besoin de faire quelque chose, et m'a demandé si cela ne me dérangeait pas d'entraîner les siens avec les miens. C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. » Finit Conrad avec un sourire.

Yuuri était déçu. Il espérait que Conrad saurait où il était allé, mais cela se terminait en queue de poisson puisque Wolfram n'avait rien dit au plus âgé.

Comme Yuuri quittait le terrain d'entraînement, il réalisa que Conrad l'avait appelé 'Votre Majesté' au lieu de Yuuri.

« CONRAD ! » Hurla-t-il au loin, obtenant l'attention de son parrain.

« OUI VOTRE MAJESTE ? »

« C'EST YUURI ! » Hurla-t-il en s'éloignant pour chercher son futur mari. Mais le jeune roi ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un le suivait dans l'ombre.

**POV de Yuuri**

Je cherchais Wolfram partout, même sous notre lit ! Hmm… où pouvait-il bien être ?

Tout en réfléchissant aux endroits où il pouvait se trouver, je ne réalisais pas que je me dirigeais droit vers la salle de jeux de Greta. Ah ! Peut-être qu'il est là.

En entrant dans la pièce, j'appelais « Greta… », malheureusement il n'y avait personne. C'est bizarre ; la porte ne devrait-elle pas être fermée s'il n'y a personne ?

Je sortis lentement de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière moi. Alors que je me retournais, je rencontrais une paire d'yeux ardents qui me regardaient furieux. C'était WOLFRAM !

« Wolfr… » Avant que je puisse parler, Wolfram m'accula contre le mur, m'embrassant furieusement. Après ce que je ressentis comme une éternité, il se détacha, me laissant pantelant. Je le regardais avec curiosité me demandant pourquoi il avait fait cela, mais tout ce que j'eus en retour, fut le même regard furieux qu'avant.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu es aussi furieux ? » J'avais finalement récupéré assez de souffle pour poser la question.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ! Tu me demandes ça ! Où ETAIS-tu ! » Wolfram était enragé. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? N'étais-je pas en train de le chercher ?!

« Attends une minute… de quoi tu parles ?! Je TE cherche depuis que je me suis levé ! » Répliquais-je, en mettant l'accent sur le mot 'te'.

« S'il te plaît ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué le mot que je t'ai laissé sur la table de nuit ?! » S'exclama Wolfram, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et m'envoyant ce regard qui signifiait clairement 'tu mens, tu meurs'.

« Ummm… Quel mot ? » Maintenant j'étais perdu, il y avait un message sur la table de nuit ? Avais-je seulement regardé la table de nuit ?

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais vu le mot qui te disait de me retrouver dans le jardin ? » Demanda Wolfram en se calmant un petit peu, et en me lançant un regard troublé.

« Non, je n'ai pas vu ce message, parce que je ne l'ai cherché nulle part dans la chambre, puisque tu ne m'avais jamais laissé seul dans le lit auparavant. Donc je me suis inquiété. J'étais aussi un peu jaloux, et en y pensant, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être que c'était l'instinct ? Hmmm… » Comme je continuais de jacasser, je ne vis pas que Wolfram pleurait avant de sentir quelque chose couler sur ma tête. Je levais les yeux et trouvais Wolfram en train de pleurer avec un sourire sur le visage.

« Wolfram, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû ? » Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Il ne pleurait jamais, excepté en une occasion mais c'était compréhensible, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

« Idiot ! Je pleure parce que je suis content que tu te sois inquiété pour moi. » J'étais choqué. Wolfram pensait que je ne me souciais pas de lui. QUOI !

J'essuyais ses larmes, lui sourit et lui dit : « Je t'aime Wolfram. C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi, tu es mon adorable futur mari. » A cette déclaration, il sourit, déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et dit : « Ne l'oublie pas, Henachoko. »

« Je ne le veux pas. »

**Fin**


End file.
